ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Defeat the Koopa Bros
Our Heroes are following the radar and they found it Ace: I think we him. Now let's see who it was They take a peek and it was the Koopa Bros Red Ninjakoopa: Radical job dudes. Those losers totally didn't see that one coming. Black Ninjakoopa: Twas nothing dude. You shoulda seen the looks on their faces. Priceless! Yellow Ninjakoopa: I agree. It's a total bummer that I forgot to bring my camera. Red Ninjakoopa: Okay dudes. All we need to do now is take this gem to the boss. He might even give us a raise for a job well done? Ace: Who are they? Mario: They are my Enemy. Koopa Bros. Lexi: Koopa Bros? So they stole the Star Rod. Luigi: That's right. And we need it back. Ace: Alright, all we need to is to sneak past by them. And then Luigi Sneeze Red Ninjakoopa: Huh? Ace, Mario and Lexi: Luigi! Luigi: I'm sorry. Black Ninjakoopa: Well, Well, Well. If it isn't Mario and his new Friends. Mario: Koopa Bros. Give back the Star Rod. Yellow Ninjakoopa: Sorry, Dude. But this one Belong to Bowser. Green Ninjakoopa: And he's gonna be so happy for this. Ace: You cannot give it to him. Red Ninjakoopa: Yes, we will. Ace: No, you won't. Red Koopaninja: Yes, we will. Ace: No, you won't. Red Ninjakoopa: Yes, we will. Ace: Yes, you will. Red Ninjakoopa: No! We won't give it to him! Ace: Have it you're way. Red Ninjakoopa: Boy. I really hate you! Ace: Okay, okay. You win. Hey! It's that Bowser! Koopa Bros: Where? Ace grab the Star Rob Red Ninjakoopa: Hey! Ace: Looks like we got it from you. Red Ninjakoopa: That's it! Let's Battle, Dude! Lexi: Oh Brother. They are fighting the Koopa Bros Mario: What should we do now? Ace: I got an Idea. He whispered to them Mario: Are you sure? He nod it means Yes Mario: This better worked They are going in Different direction Red Ninjakoopa: Alright! Separated! They are separated and they are aiming to our Heroes and they dodge it and they got hit by the Bell and is Ringing to them Red Ninjakoopa: My Ears! They got knocked out and the Police has arrested them Police: Thank you for capturing them, Mario and Luigi. And who are they are they your new friends? Mario: Yes, they are. Police: Good. It was nice to make new friends. Luigi: Hope you have a great time with your wife. Police: I will. Bye! They drive off Ace: Alright. Now let's go to the Harmony Bell that I found They went to the Harmony Bell Mario: Alright. Let's ring it! They ringed the Bell and they got the Element Ace: It's that... Mario: That's the Harmony Bell. But this one called the Element. Lexi: Is so Pretty. And then Ace and Lexi heard a voice ?????: Help me... help me.... help me... Ace: Who's there? Lexi: Show yourself! Mario: Are you guys, Alright? Luigi: Are you feeling, okay? Ace: We're fine. Come on, let's go back to the Star Observatory. They went off to the Star Obsevatory Category:Cutscenes